


Follow the Yellow Brick Road

by inkandwords



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, AoKise Day, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, atsu fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/pseuds/inkandwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impromptu scavenger hunt leaves Kise with something completely unexpected.</p>
<p>-HAPPY AOKISE DAY! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Yellow Brick Road

**Author's Note:**

> Just some self indulgent fluff because we always need fluff, especially on AoKise Day. ;D
> 
> -H

Kise wakes to an empty bed, Aomine already gone by the time he manages to drag himself off the comfortable mattress and into the shower. There's been more and more days like this, more days when he wakes up alone, their different schedules making it hard to coordinate time to do things they used to take for granted. 

"He promised me a one-on-one match today," he grumbles beneath his breath as the steam from the water rises up into a cloud that envelopes him and all his irritation. "Baka Aominecchi. I knew that ganguro wouldn't keep his stupid promise. Tch."

He exits the shower, disgruntled and hair dripping on to the towel that drapes around his neck. As he's picking out clothes to lounge around in, his phone sounds, the shrill tone alerting him to a new text message. "This better be an apology or he's gonna get it when he gets home."
    
    
    **Received from: Daiki** **(^・^)Chu♪**  
    
    [text]: there's a small box in my end table drawer for you  
    
    [text]: don't ask questions. just follow the instructions ;]

Kise is half inclined to ignore the instruction and text back anyway, but he refrains, his curiosity trumping the flare of annoyance at not having received the apology he expected. A small box sits where Aomine indicated and when Kise opens it, there's nothing inside but a key and a handwritten note with a yellow rectangle drawn in the corner from the ace.

_Huh? What's going on?_
    
    
    _R-_  
    
      
    
    follow the yellow brick road. unlock my heart and the next clue is yours.  
    
      
    
    -D

"Unlock his heart? Of all the cheesiest lines to use... how am I supposed to figure this o--" And then it dawns on him and he hurries to the hall closet and pulls out the familiar box, the black metal dented with use. The key fits like a glove and he lifts open the lid, his excitement building when he sees another note. This time, an arrow pointing upward is at the top of the paper, a hurried number 'five' sharpied in red centered within a lopsided black circle. Next to it is another yellow rectangle exactly the same as the previous note. He assumes it's supposed to direct him to the closet and his brows furrow in confusion until he reads the next clue.
    
    
    _R-_  
    
      
    
    use your nose and maybe you'll find a breadcrumb.  
    
      
    
    -D

Kise needs no explanation. He stands, careful to lock away the dozens upon dozens of pictures Aomine's taken of him over the years, and pockets the note. Aomine's old high school track jacket isn't hard to find. Pulling it off the hanger, he presses the material to his nose and inhales, surprised to find Aomine's scent lingering like a fond old memory. He searches the pockets, fingers fumbling with the piece of paper as his anticipation builds. 

Everything the ace has shown him so far are things that remind him of what they are, of who they are together. They give him a sense of comfort, a peace of mind that remind him of good things, good memories all filled with Aomine.
    
    
    _R-_  
    
      
    
    dress comfortably and find the next clue in things you can't run without.  
    
      
    
    -D

The clues keep coming until Kise's pockets are filled with them. Each one, written in Aomine's own handwriting, directs him to item after item all over their shared apartment, some with sentimental value, others with a more practical use. Soon enough, Kise holds the last piece of paper in the mysterious chase, dressed in basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Sneakers on, he reads over the last note. A smile curves his lips, the earlier frustration with the ace already forgotten.
    
    
    _R-_  
    
      
    
    run to our place. you know the one. last clue for the home stretch.  
    
      
    
    -D

He has a pretty good idea what's in store, but when he looks around the apartment for the familiar orange ball, it's nowhere to be found. Shrugging it off, he makes his way to the outdoor court where he used to spend hours playing one-on-ones with Aomine. The sight of it brings back memories and causes a slight twitch in his lips, his excitement and anticipation already at breaking point.

"That's weird, no one's here. There's always people here," he muses before spotting a lone basketball at half court. As he approaches, he notices a red string tied to the ball, a note like all the earlier ones affixed on top. It's folded and looks a little bigger than the others. It isn't until he picks it up and unfolds it that he realizes why. 

A thin silver band falls and he stares for a long moment, golden gaze transfixed on the gleaming object. He suddenly remembers to breathe and hurries to read the note still clutched in his hand, his heart threatening to beat right of out his chest. 
    
    
    _R-_  
    
      
    
    I know I owe you a one-on-one, but I was sorta thinking of making it the permanent kind. Not the kind you were expecting, I know. Shit's not always what it seems and I kinda like to think that neither am I. If that's a yes, pick up the red string and follow the thing like that yellow brick road from that movie with the flying monkeys you like so much.  
    
      
    
    -D

A lump forms in his throat. He reads the words over and over again, tears brimming at the rims before a shaky hand lifts the red string and follows where it leads, right out to a small park lined with shady trees. Aomine steps out from the trees' shadows, lips quirked into that half smirk that turns Kise's knees to jello, that makes his stomach flutter with a thousand butterflies, his heart drum loudly enough that he wouldn't be surprised if Aomine himself could hear it. 

The string is tied to Aomine's finger and their proximity lessens, Kise finds he needs to remind himself to breathe again. 

Aomine tugs the string and grins that grin that makes Kise fall in love all over again. "Yellow brick road always leads you home, right? All you gotta do is say yes."

"You didn't ask the question."

Aomine chuckled. "Marry me?"

Closing the remaining distance between them, Kise winds the string around his own finger, shit-eating grin matching the one spread across Aomine's face. "Baka Aominecchi," he says before he seals the deal with a kiss. "Yes. Always yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [limitlessmonster](http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
